In current fast-paced works and lives, the mobile phone has become an indispensable tool. People can keep in touch with and always communicate with relatives and friends in different regions with the phone. Therefore, an action of dialing often needs to be performed. At present, there are following several primary dial modes:
1. Complete dialing through a dialer. This is a relatively commonly-used dial mode, with a premise that a user wants to know a complete phone number of a contact person. However, when there are a number of contact persons, in order to remember numbers of all contact persons, it is obviously a less realistic idea.
2. Part number dialing. This is an improvement in the previous dial mode. A typical mode is a group number or a short number, which is generally a number plus last four digits of a phone number. Thus, fewer numbers are input indeed during dialing via the dialer. However, there is a problem that the user must remember the contents of short number, and the contents are also some meaningless numbers. Therefore, there is still considerable difficulty in remembering all contents. In fact, the difficulty for the user to exactly remember the numbers is almost the same as the difficulty to remember the whole phone number.
3. Dialing through an address book. This is the most practical dial mode at present, which comprises firstly finding a contact person by entering an address book, then clicking on a dialing key under a contact person, thereby completing dialing. The advantage of this mode is obvious, i.e., the number of the other party can be dialed as long as the name of the contact person is known. The disadvantage is that the operation is relatively complex, i.e., it may need to spend some time to firstly enter an address book and then find a contact person from the address book. Especially when it needs to find a certain contact person urgently, the user experience is not good.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to propose a simple and quick method for speed dialing, to save user's time, rapidly dial a phone number needed to be called by a user, and bring convenience to the majority of users, thereby improving the effect of user experience.